


Wait, what?

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: You share some good news with Jared and Jensen.





	Wait, what?

“Hey baby,” you pause, kicking you and your boyfriend’s shared apartment door closed with your foot. You drop your keys in the little designated bowl by your door.

‘Hey gorgeous, are you done with work yet?’ he coughs slightly and you can hear the squeak of leather as he moves in his seat.

“Yep. And now I’m heating up left over Thanksgiving food and I’m doing nothing. I say nothing this weekend.”

He was at work until late that night, but little did he know you were only minutes away from meeting up with Gen, and then the two of you would surprise the boys on set.

‘I don’t blame you, what was that, your third twelve hour shift?’

You turn to see Gen slipping in and you put your finger to your lips to quiet her. You point to the phone and then turn towards your room.

“This was my fourth. So I have a few days off.” You kick off your work boots and quickly peel out of your AFD uniform.

‘I wish you had more time off. So you could come back to Vancouver with me when I come up next weekend.’

"I gotta pay them bills baby.” You drop the phone for a second to slip on one of his rock band tees. You pick up the phone and put it to your ear again. “But I have some paid time off coming up. Maybe I can use it then?”

‘You know I’d love that.’ he sighs, and you know that with perfect timing, he has to go back to film.

“Back to work baby?” you ask quietly, slipping in to your jeans and then into a more comfortable pair of boots.

‘Yeah, damn. I wanted to hear your voice more.’

“Well the second you get off, you’re going to call me. No matter what time.”

‘Are you sure?’ he questions with uncertainty. ‘I mean, you have to be tired.’

“Yes. I’m sure. Me and Gen are taking the kids out for pizza, and then i’m staying in. So doing nothing commences after dinner.”

‘Well, I love you. Very much. I gotta go babe.’

Before you could say goodbye and I love you, he hangs up the phone, and you do the same, rushing out to see Gen and her pregnant belly sitting on the edge of the couch.

“You ready?” Gen asks.

“Of course. How was the flight for you and the boys?” you slip your ID and money in your pocket and leave your purse in it’s final resting spot.

“It was good. They were behaved. They’re excited to see Jared and Uncle Jensen.”

“I’m excited to see them too. Well, Jensen more. But you know.” you smile and open the door for her, and she walks out; letting you lock it.

* * *

“Okay here’s where Daddy and Uncle Jensen work. Let’s go surprise him.” Gen points to the lot where the studio was.

“Where are daddy and Unca Jensen?” Shep asks.

“They’re out filming, but Uncle Cliff says that they’ll be back soon, so we’re going to keep warm in one of the trailers and guess what we’re going to do?” Gen asks, looking to the boys from the rear view mirror. Gen was to the point where she didn’t want to drive, so you offered to drive.

“But mom. There’s baby right there.” Thomas replies, and you’re sure he’s pointing out the window.

“And of course they’re going to be here and ruin the surprise.” Gen quips, watching as Jared gets out of the impala first, and looks towards the unfamiliar SUV.

“Well, all we can say is that we tried.” You laugh with the kids and park the SUV in the designated guest spot. You can hear buckles clicking and as soon as you can get out of yours, Thomas is crawling on your lap to get out of your side.

You look back up to see Jensen finally getting out of the SUV, and the boys are having a conversation as to who is in the dark SUV with darkly tinted windows.

You slowly open the door and by the time you’re all out of the SUV, the boys are running towards you, and the little boys are running towards their dad. You’re met by a solid wall of chiseled chest, leather jacket and a musk you loved dearly, and you look up to see Jensen, grinning like a mad man down at you.

"I just talked to you. I thought you were in Austin.” He cups your cheeks and gives you a quick but passionate kiss. “What are you doing here?”

“We wanted to surprise our favorite people. I’ve got some news to tell you boys, and it didn’t seem fitting over the phone.”

“Well fine, that’s okay.” he threads his fingers through yours and pulls you towards the Padalecki family. Jared quickly gives you a one armed hug while holding Thomas and Jensen does the same to Gen while holding your hand.

“Now let’s get to your trailer so momma can sit down.” Gen orders, leading the group off and away.

* * *

"Okay, we’re waiting to hear this good news.” Jensen sits down and lets you put your head in his lap.

"It isn’t me. This is all (Y/N).” Gen points to you, trying tonight sleep. You had gotten off at decent time this morning, and had hoped a plane as soon as you were done. You were tired though, because you were too anxious to sleep on the plane.

“Okay, so what’s the big deal then?” Jensen asks, giving your cheeks a squeeze, making you look up to him.

“Well, as of Monday, I’m out of a job.” you yawn and clasp your fingers in his, to get his hand away from your face.

“How is that good news?” Jared asks.

“Well, because starting a week from Monday, I’ll be working for Vancouver Fire and Rescue.” you smirk, only wanting to gauge Jensen’s reaction.

He lets out a little chuckle, like he doesn’t believe you. He looks down to see you smile. “Wait. What?”

“Yup. And guess who else is also moved in. So to speak?” Gen asks.

“No.” Jared claps happily.

“Yup, Padalecki one, two, three and four.” you smile and stretch, but Jensen tackles you in a big bear hug, almost pulling you to the ground. “We’re official Canadians now. Until it’s time to go back to Austin.”

“That is the best news we’ve gotten all day long.” Jensen smiles, planting one final kiss on your lips.


End file.
